More than friends
by horcrux-drarry
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts the students are invited to complete there 7th year creating a brand new 8th year class. Draco and Harry have called a truce and (a little more than) a friendship blossoms between them. One day Draco goes missing and Harry finds unwanted visitors on the Marauders map. Can Harry save the wizarding world one last time?
I Promise

Drarry fanfiction

Harry

'Harry!...Harry!...HARRY!'

Harry forced his eyes open and was greeted by the anxious face of Hermione Granger.

'For goodness sake Harry', exclaimed Hermione, pulling Harry into an embrace,'you scared us. You woke up me and Ron up with your thrashing around and screaming, and we have been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes'

'Oh sorry' Harry croaked, his stomach lurched as he remembered the maliciousness of the nightmare that had just occurred.

'It's not your fault you don't have to apologise' Hermione said in a calming voice 'but Harry this is the third day straight that you have done this, I thought you said that your nightmares had stopped'

'They have' Harry lied. Hermione raised one eyebrow as silence filled the room.

'Harry, your nightmares have come back haven't they?' Harry gulped and nodded his head ever so slightly, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

'Look at me Harry' Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione perched on the end of his bed hand in hand both wearing the same concerned expression.

'Harry these aren't just nightmares, we can see how much they are bothering you, they're making you all sad and distant again' Hermione was right, they weren't just nightmares they were awful scenes of death, people dying because of Harry and Harry couldn't do anything to stop it. They haunted his head and were always lingering in the back of his mind, no wonder they were making him sad and distant.

'You don't have to go back to Hogwarts today, if your not ready' Hermione said sympathetically, 'I'm sure Mcgonagall will understand'

Harry contemplated this for a moment before saying 'No I'm going, I'll be fine' his voice was shaky like he was about to start crying.

'Are you sure?' Hermione said giving Harry a suspicious glance.

'Sure' Harry said managing to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

'Okay well we should go down for breakfast because, oh my it's 7 already, we better get a move on'

'I'll be down in a minute' Harry said as everyone started dispersing from the room. Hermione turned back giving him a knowing look before walking out. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and put his hands over his face. They started to get wet as Harry started sobbing into them.

'Why does it have to be me?' thought Harry 'Why do I get stuck with the messed up head? Everyone else has been through the same as me if not more so why am I the fucking coward? Why can't I just be okay? God I wish I was okay.'

Harry wiped his eyes as the sobbing stopped and he sniffed. He checked the time 7:15. He'd only be fifteen minutes so they shouldn't be to worried although he would have to brace himself for the commotion he was going to cause when he went into the kitchen with puffy eyes and red cheeks. And for when they saw that Harry was well and truly broken.

Draco

Draco got up from his bed, just another sleepless night of tears and emotions. Nothing new. He made his way to the kitchen to see if there was anything he felt like eating. He hadn't ate in a while so his stomach was growling at him. 'I suppose I have to eat something' he thought.

He looked up at his calendar and remembered that today he was going back to Hogwarts to complete the year that he and many other students missed a lot of. He didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe he did because he thought it might take his mind off of everything that has happened but now he was regretting it. He managed to persuade himself to go along with it.

Even though it had been a while now since the war ended and his father betrayed him and his mother was killed. Malfoy's eyes tear up at the memory until he is once again a sobbing mess. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's awful excuse for a father, was a convicted death eater who ended up killing Narcissa and nearly Draco.

After the war Draco and Narcissa went back to the Malfoy mansion and after just a few hours Lucius broke in. Narcissa was killed on the spot, leaving Draco frozen in place heart pounding out of his chest. Lucius shouted abuse at him telling how pathetic and worthless he was, telling Draco to fight him. But Draco couldn't move. He was stuck, stuck in his head and he couldn't get out. He wanted to fight him, he really did but he couldn't. Lucius was angry and shouted crucio. Causing inexplicable pain the take over Draco's body. He was wishing for death before this but the want was stronger than ever. He screamed in pain as the curse continued to surge through his body. In that moment seven aurors spilled into the room seizing Lucius at once. A few went over to Narcissa and one came over the Draco. He didn't sob or scream, he just let silent tears fall from his eyes as the last bit of happiness was pulled out of him. Draco was broken.

Harry

They ate their breakfast in silence, everyone's eyes were on Harry. Harry pretended like he didn't notice but he could their eyes burning on him. Finally he plucked up the courage to ask 'Why are you all staring at me?' Harry already knew the answer but thought he might as well ask. Everyone looked around at each other waiting for someone to answer.

'You've been crying' Ginny said 'And we are worried about you' Harry kept his head bowed as he stabbed at a piece of sausage.

'Why? Why are you worried about me?' Once again he knew the answer he just thought he would ask.

'I think you know why' Ginny said. Harry nodded his head.

'But you don't have to, I'll be fine once I've settled in' Harry said 'It's probably just nerves' Harry knew it was a lot more than just nerves and he was pretty sure the others knew it wasn't that either. Everyone shot him wary glances like they knew exactly what he was thinking. 'Okay well I should probably go and get ready, got a big day ahead' Harry said desperate to get out of this awkward situation. He stood up and left.

After he had gone upstairs he could hear them whispering no doubt about Harry but Harry wasn't interested in what they were saying. He needed to concentrate on keeping himself together and trying to make himself look happier and a lot less tired. Harry sat on his bed trying to figure out how to make it through the year without having a breakdown.

Five minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door and Ginny's soft voice asking to come in. 'Yeah come in' Harry replied plastering a fake smile on his face. Ginny looked at him, 'Harry I know that isn't a genuine smile'

'It was worth a shot' Harry said his face taking shape of his natural sad looking self.

'Harry are you sure your ready to go back to Hogwarts?' Ginny asked. Harry was glad it was Ginny who came to see him not Ron, Hermione, Neville or Luna. He was glad it was his best friend. They broke their relationship off a few months after the war under certain 'circumstances' but they remained best friends.

'Yeah I'm sure. I've been through just as much as everyone else so why shouldn't I be able to go?' Ginny's jaw dropped and she rushed over to sit next to Harry.

'Harry you have been through more than anyone else in this war. Don't try and deny it because it's true. Not even half as much happened to anyone else'

'Yeah but it's only because I had to, I'm still a fucking coward'

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, I NEVER EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU CALL YOURSLEF THAT AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE THE OPPOSITE OF A COWARD, YOU ARE THE BRAVEST MAN I KNOW, IF ANYONE ELSE HAD BEEN THROUGH WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH THEY WOULD BE A BIGGER MESS THAN YOU I CAN ASSURE YOU OF THAT'

'Yeah but...'

'NO BUTS HARRY, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT' And with that she stormed out the room and slammed the door. Harry sat there stunned by what just happened. But he couldn't think on it much as seconds later he heard Hermione call him downstairs saying that they needed to leave.

Harry stomped down the stairs in a bit of a grump. He knew everyone was talking about him but what else did he expect. They all put they hand together and Hermione apparated them away.

Draco

Draco bent over to tie his shoe. Luckily the 8th year students were not required to buy any new things, as Draco did not want to be faced with Diagon alley any time soon. He stood upright, took a deep breath and apparated.

Immediately Draco was outside Hogwarts. The sun was harsh on his eyes considering Draco hadn't stepped foot outside the mansion for a few months. The fresh air whipped up Draco's robes. Causing him to blush even though no one was anywhere to be seen.

He entered into the building, awful memories flooding back. Last time he was here Vo...the Dark Lord was threatening him with his life and his families. How he hated his past, he wanted to erase it all, in fact he wanted to erase his entire existence. 'No not yet, I've got one more chance' Draco thought putting on his old sneer he used to wear. He didn't want anyone to know how much of a mess he was so he would have to act the way he used to. Spiteful and downright mean.

He entered to Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at him. He gulped as he made his way to the Slyhterin table. He could hear faint whisperings of people discussing about his father, and where Draco had been this entire time. 'Probably up to death eater business', everyone knew that Draco was once a death eater and that he once had the dark mark so he understood why they were so wary. 'He looks different, it looks like something happened to him' Draco shot these girls a sharp glare and they immediately stopped whispering and ate their food.

Malfoy was greeted by Pansy and Goyle who were already seated. 'Hey Draco!' Pansy exclaimed patting the space next to her as a gesture for him to sit down. 'Hey guys' Draco replied.

'What's up with Mr politeness over here then ey?' Goyle mocked

'Shut up' Draco snarled

'I was just joking dude' Goyle explained looking taken aback by Draco's sudden switch of emotions. And then the doors creaked open Granger, Wealsey, Weaslette, Longbottom and loony came in. Following them, with his head bowed was, Potter? Draco wasn't expecting to see him back this year.

He watched as Potter looked up and everyone cheered at him. Draco saw the colour drain from Harry's cheeks and he looked like he was about to be sick. Draco was confused. He had always thought Potter had loved the attention he got from everyone being the 'chosen one' and all. Potter was getting paler and paler by the second and his friends turned around to look at him. Potter mouthed a few words before running out.

Harry

Harry felt it as soon as he entered Hogwarts. The fist in his lungs and his inability to breath normally. He thought he would be able to fight through this one, that was until everyone clapped. That was when he lost it. He told the others that he needed some fresh air and bolted out of there, not waiting to see their reaction. His panic was escalating quickly and he slumped against the wall in the hall on the 2nd floor. Hopefully people wouldn't see him here. He started to cry hard, his fingers going numb and his lugs being compressed together by what felt like a fist. He was hot, yet so cold and his eyes were burning from the amount of tears he was producing.

About fifteen minutes later Harry was still slumped on the floor. His panic attack had gone now but he was still crying profusely. He hated being like this, he absolutely hated it. He didn't want to be the 'chosen one' he just wanted to be Harry. Just plain old boring Harry. 'I'm such a fucking coward. God dammit why am I like this' Harry said out loud banging his head with his hands 'God dammit, God dammit, God fucking dammit' Harry shouted. Before he even looked up he knew he was there 'Shit' Harry whispered.

Draco

Draco had left the hall just after the sorting ceremony had taken place. He didn't fancy eating let alone listening to the preposterous rumours being spread about him. He made his way to the second floor hoping to find somewhere peaceful to sit as he hadn't been informed where his dormitory had been.

As he went up the stairs he could hear sobs coming from the corridor. He knew exactly who they were coming from but looked anyway. He saw Potter slumped against the wall, his body racking with sobs. Draco felt sorry for him 'What are you saying this is you arch nemesis'

'Well he did save your life... twice' Draco almost forgot about the second time Harry saved him. The first was in the room of requirement when he was about to be incinerated and the second was back at the manor. Harry had been one of the aurors who saved him. He was also the one who went over to him, and he actually sounded genuinely concerned for him.

'No he didn't he was just doing his job' Draco's head kept arguing.

'But he still saved you, you should be grateful'

'Why should I be grateful for him for, when he kept me in a life, I didn't want' That shut the voices up. Suddenly he heard Potter's voice shouting.'I'm such a fucking coward. God dammit why am I like this' Draco felt really bad now so he walked into the corridor.'God dammit, God dammit, God fucking dammit' Draco noticed he was hitting his head with his fists. Is that what he always did?

Draco stood next to him and he knew that Harry knew he was there because there was a big gulp as if he was trying to swallow his tears and Draco was pretty sure he saw him whisper 'shit' to himself.

Harry looked up at Draco and then immediately buried his head back into his knees. 'Don't even start Malfoy' sighed Harry. Draco knew why he was like this, old Malfoy would have taken this opportunity to hurl insults at him, but he wasn't the old Malfoy any more.

'I wasn't going to say anything'

Harry scoffed. 'Yeah sure'

'I swear I wasn't' Malfoy said defensively. ' I was just coming to check you were okay'

Harry scoffed again. 'Nice try you prat'

'Mmm some people seem to think your a big deal down there. Don't what they see really.' Draco saw the corners of Harry's mouth turn up ever so slightly at this 'Do you love it as much as you thought you would?'

Harry groaned

'I thought as much'

'Why did they have to do that. Do they not realise that after everything that has happened that this would not be okay? For fucks sake' Harry said burying his head deeper into his knees. Malfoy wasn't sure if he was talking to him or just grumbling to himself.

Suddenly Harry shot a menacing look at Malfoy 'Why are you being nice to me?'

'Ummm... well... uh... I guess... I sort of owe you it... cause you... umm saved...uh.. my life...twice'

Harry looked quite content with his answer and put his face back in his hands. Draco only just realised how good looking Harry was even with messy hair and blotchy skin he still looked quite sexy... 'Ewww Draco no ewww stop this is Harry Potter an obnoxious, self obsessed boy who just so happened to save your life... twice' Draco thought.

After a bit of silence Harry asked 'Why are you out here Draco?'

'Maybe you are a bit self obsessed' Malfoy said 'You think you the only one they are talking about'

Harry looked a bit guilty for asking 'Oh...sorry'

Just then Mcgonogall came around the corridor 'Ah there you are boys, you've missed all of dinner apart from dessert. Why don't you come and eat with us.'

'No thanks Professor' Harry murmured.

'I'm fine thanks too Professor' Draco said

'Well I guess under both of your...'circumstances' it will okay. I should also take this time to inform you that since we have never had a 8th year before we've had to make some more dormitories. All the 8th years will have the same one the password is Gargrangle and it's on the 4th floor behind the picture off 'The highness on Albadam'

Draco snarled he did not want to share with other houses 'But Professor' Draco whined.

'No buts Malfoy and that reminds that Pansy and Goyle have well gone home'

'Gone home? Why?'

'We don't know both of them just came up to me and asked to go home. Just thought I'd inform you. And I suggest you go to your dorm now before the corridors start to fill up'

And with that she left. 'Great' Malfoy muttered.


End file.
